Be Careful What You Wish For
by D.K. Dracona
Summary: The Merciful Goddess wanted something to entertain her. She didn't expect it would turn out like this. Poor Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this. (it's kind of my apology for not being able to write for close to two years. TT)

All standard Disclaimers apply. I don't own Saiyuki or Harry Potter.

"Welcome students to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we get started on our excellent feast, there have been a few changes to our staff this year. First I would like to present our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Our own Professor Snape." Groans could be heard through out the Hall although the Slytherins were cheering. "Next I would like to introduce you to one of our old Professors who has graciously come out of retirement to teach our Potions class, Professor Slughorn."

Scattered clapping could be heard throughout the hall, mainly from those who had heard stories about him from their parents.

"We also have four new additions to our teaching staff this year unfortunately they were delayed in coming on time but they should show up later this evening. Please be respectful of them as one is a Sanzo Priest."

Gasps could be heard around the hall as they heard this. One of the Ravenclaws shot out of her seat looking at Dumbledore imploringly.

"Yes Miss Hawthorn?"

"Sir is a Sanzo Priest really coming to Hogwarts? There are only five of them in all Buddhism sir, it's the highest rank a Buddhist priest can gain. It's said to be a Sanzo Priest is to be blessed of Buddha himself."

"Yes Miss Hawthorn he is a Sanzo priest, now as we wait for them to arrive please sit down and enjoy the feast." Taking his own advice Dumbledore sat down and put some food on his plate as he engaged Professor McGonagall in a conversation.

The shocked silence that filled the hall soon dissolved as students turned to each other to discuss this new development.

"I bet there all 70-year old bald guys," Ron remarked as he grabbed some mash potatoes and heaped them on his plate. "And we will probably fall asleep in their classes. Just you watch." Harry secretly agreed but didn't say anything because Hermione glared angrily at their redheaded friend. "Ron, don't be so judgmental. So what if they will probably be old. I can't wait to find out what they will teach us. Holy men are usually very studied and they will probably have tons of information and interesting things to teach u……..s……" Hermione's voice trailed off as the doors to the great hall opened. Her voice was not the only one to falter. Silence soon engulfed the hall as one by one the students noticed the others staring.

Turning around in his seat Harry could only stare at the four cloaked figures in the entryway.

"Oh my it seems we've caused a disturbance." the one on the far right said.

"Don't we always?" said the one from the left.

"Wow Sanzo! Look at the spread! Can we eat it? Really? Really?" Exclaimed the shortest one from the left.

"Oh look the monkeys hungry again." The second from the left said as he rumpled the shorter ones head knocking back the hood to reveal a boy of about eighteen with golden eyes and reddish brown hair, that had what looked like an Aztec crown in it.

"Well at least that's better then you, you pervy kappa!"

"Shut up or die." The one in the middle said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small box. Taking out something from it he put it back then put the thing he took out in his mouth.

The kappa reached over and held something out to the middle one who nodded in thanks pulling off his robes revealing a young man of about twenty-three with golden hair and drooping violet eyes. But even more of a shock for the students then his eyes, were his robes. The flowing cream robes with sleeves that fell past his hands and the scrolls around his neck. The robes combined with the red chakra on his forehead could only mean one thing….

This was the Sanzo priest.

"So Mr. Worldly-Priest should we sit down and let the monkey eat?"

"Feh."

The four walked forward not looking at anyone. As they passed Harry got a good look at what Sanzo had in his mouth. Leaning towards Hermione he whispered, "He's smoking a cigarette." Shock and disbelief colored his words.

Suddenly when they were two-thirds of the way across the hall they stopped.

"Shit! I thought we had gotten rid of these guys already." Said the second one from the left.

"So are these assassins or just the locals do you think?" Asked the one with brown hair.

"Like it matters."

"We do seem to be the main attraction today." Said the one on the right, taking off the cloak. The confused students stared as he turned around to face the doors. His green eyes looking at the door from behind half a pair of glasses, small white wings rose above his green shirt which had a cream piece of cloth tied diagonally across it. He looked no older then the Sanzo Priest.

"Arg. They're interrupting our dinner!"

"So it would seem Goku." The green eyed man said "Just please try not to hurt anyone to badly." His mouth curved into a kind smile.

The students watched in confusion understanding less and less of what was being said, when there came a sound of suits of armor crashing down and rapid movement.

Suddenly a group of blurs entered the room and some of them shouted "Ahahahaha! It's Genjyo Sanzo! We've been looking for you!"

The figures were moving to quickly to really see but Harry guessed there were at least twenty.

"Hakkai guard the students. We'll take care of them." Said Sanzo in a calm voice.

The one in green nodded and stepped back creating a barrier between the students and the fighting.

The one still cloaked easily slipped it off and stood holding a staff with a crescent shaped blade on one end and a gothic arch looking blade on the other. His hands blurred and he swung it and a chain came out allowing the crescent blade to slash through the invaders closer to the ceiling.

Goku held his empty hand out but it was soon grasping a red rod with gold ornaments at the ends. Twirling it Goku ran forward into the intruders trying to reach the Sanzo Priest. The sound of breaking bones soon joined the others.

Many of the older students had gathered the younger ones to guard their eyes from the destruction in front of them, while many others watched in morbid fascination. The staff seemed frozen in shock. Although Dumbledore was frowning at the scene in front of him there was still a twinkle in his eye.

The fight didn't last for more then forty seconds, and at the end the only ones standing were Goku, Hakkai, the man with the crescent staff who's hair and eyes shown red and the Sanzo Priest, who hadn't moved at all during the entire fight, his hand in front of his cigarette to prevent it from going out from the blood.

"Arg, they made me hungry for no reason." Goku exclaimed looking at the intruders angrily.

"Feh"

Turning towards Hakkai the Sanzo Priest opened his mouth to say something when one last intruder entered the hall.

"Sanzo you can't escape! We will get the Maten Scriptures and build the kingdom of Gyumaoh!"

Sanzo looked at the intruder and raised his arm to point at him; the long sleeves unveiled his hand, which was holding a small gun.

BANG!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone.

I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I've been kind of busy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

See you soon.

* * *

Turning around the Sanzo priest started walking towards the Headmaster, the other three falling in stride beside him.

The Headmaster slowly stood.

"I would like to introduce our new teachers now." He said once the group had reached the Teachers Table. "Please welcome Priest Genjyo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and Son Goku. Please make them feel welcome."

Then Dumbledore sat down and started speaking with the Sanzo Priest. A quick gesture showed that they could sit wherever they wanted. Hakkai leaned forward slightly and asked something. Dumbledore's eye's sparkled with amusement but he seemed to agree with him because he spelled a table with four chairs to appear. Nodding to the headmaster the four sat down at the new table.

The students were slowly returning to their seats, many of the students in shock that that had happened. When they had heard a Sanzo priest was coming that was not what they had expected at all.

Some of the staff were quickly cleaning up the carnage that was littering the center of the hall. Only Snape and Dumbledore looked like they weren't sick. Even McGonagall looked slightly green.

While the professors were cleaning, the corpses started disappearing on their own.

Harry was the first to recover of the Golden Trio and his eyes went directly from the Sanzo party to Hermione. The strict rule abiding member of the group, was totally and completely frozen, her eyes wide and staring. Ron wasn't much different except his eyes were glowing with what Harry suspected was the beginnings of admiration, while Hermione's were full of horror.

His eyes swept the hall and found that while most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students mostly reflected Hermione's sentiments the Slytherins and Gryffindors reaction was the same as Ron's. This was the first time that Harry had seen the Slytherins and Gryffindors agree on anything and that it was liking these teachers that were so unconventional, wanted to make him laugh hysterically.

His study of the Great Hall was interrupted by the exact people who had scared them originally.

"Oi! You jerk! You ate my flipping steak!"

"Did not. Did your eyes go stupid too? Poor brainless ape.!"

The youngest of the party and the red-head were fighting over a piece of food that Harry couldn't see from that distance, with their chopsticks.

"Aarg! Give that back!"

"To late I already swallowed it. Anyway, can it and scram you already inhaled all the seafood."

"Wha? Kappa! So you did eat it! Yaargh! We're going outside!"

"You want a piece of this? Get ready to beg and cry!"

BANG!

"What part of 'Execution for Noise' don't you understand?!" Sanzo yelled, his gun pointed at the two yelling demons and his foot on the table.

"Mommy!" the two cried in unison, ducking down and hiding from the angry priest.

"Stop playing around and eat!"

"But Gojyo...!"

"But this monkey...!"

"DEATH!!!"

"B-but isn't he a Sanzo priest?" Hermione whispered.

"Did he just fire his gun...? Ron whispered back.

"Excuse me."

Everyone at the Gryffindor table jumped. "Yeek!"

"Where did you come from?" Asked Harry, his heartbeat slowly going back to normal.

"My friend just fired his gun a moment ago. I'd like to make sure nobody's hurt."

"We-we're just fine." Neville replied weakly from three seats down.

"Oh good. I apologize for the fuss. Please pay us no heed." And then Hakkai walked back to his seat and calmly began eating, as if this was perfectly normal. Harry had a strong suspicion that it was.

The rest of the feast passed in relative peace with random insults flying from the corner table rising over the general din of the students talking. Most consisted of "pervy Kappai" or "Stupid Cockroach!" from Goku and "stupid monkey" or "brainless ape" from Gojyo punctured by the occasional death threat and bullet from the priest.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore stood up from the staff table. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly.

Except for... "BUT SANZO..." from Goku who still hadn't realized what was going on. Sanzo ignored him but his cigarette was being smoked with deep concentration, and a vain was pulsing on his forehead.

"The very best of evening to you!" Dumbledore said, ignoring Goku and smiling broadly. "To our new students, welcome, and to our old students welcome back! Another year of magical education awaits you. First years please be aware that the Forbidden Forest is not to be entered and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give they're names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"Now everyone in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbeldore spoke. Harry glanced at Malfoy. Malfoy was not looking at Dumbledore but making his fork hover in midair with his wand, his eyes occasionally glancing at the Sanzo party.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful way, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security and restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them – in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches were moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories. Harry, who was in no hurry at all to leave with the growing crowd, nor to get near enough to Malfoy, lagged behind, pretending to retie the lace on his trainer, allowing most of the Gryffindors to draw ahead of him. Hermione had darted ahead to fulfill her prefect's duty of shepherding the first years, but Ron remained with Harry.

Finally standing up when he thought it was safe Harry made his way to the end of the crowd and slowly walked to doors of the Great Hall. This also happened to make it that he met up with the Sanzo party who had waited a while while Goku finished off the last plate of food, and were now heading up to their beds.

"Hey Sanzo," Goku asked "do you know where we're sleeping tonight?"

"No clue." Sanzo replied.

"I wonder what the rule is about student teacher relationships are at this school." Gojyo asked looking at the girls walking in front of them.

Harry stumbled when he heard that and Ron's eyes were now wider then saucers.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of company at night..."

"Can't you think of anything other then girls? Pervy Kappa!"

"No way what else is there to think about?"

"Be quiet both of you." Sanzo growled.

"I don't think they are approved anyway please don't start chasing after the girls you'll probably get us kicked out and then what would Sanzo tell the Merciful Goddess?" Hakki said smiling.

"Like I care what that old hag has to say. She's annoying as Hell."

(The Merciful Goddess snickered when she heard this while her henchman stood there sputtering.)

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Weren't these guys suppose to be... monks? Devout and ... stuff? Obviously these weren't your average monks at all.

"Excuse me." A low voice said from behind the group, making Harry and Ron jump.

Professor Snape was walking behind the four new teachers, his black robes rapped around him and his arms crossed. "I've been told by the headmaster to escort you to your rooms."

"Yeah! We get our own rooms! Now I don't have to listen to that Cockroach snoring!"

"What did you say?!" Gojyo asked.

"Be quiet both of you I just want to go to sleep. If either of you say anything more tonight I'll kill you."

"Scary."

Snape ignored the group and walked out of the Great Hall and didn't look back as if to say that he didn't care if they followed him or not. And they did.

Harry was happy to see that they were going a different direction then the other students. When he got to Gryffindor tower most of the students had gone to bed already. Making their way up the steps to their room both Harry and Ron wondered what the new Teachers were their for anyway.

"Hey Ron?" Harry whispered as he pulled his blankets up and snuggled into the bed.

"Hmm?"

"I think this year will be fun." And with that Harry fell asleep.

* * *

Please Review. Thanks!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Sorry I'm taking forever to write again. But for some reason people keep reviewing. I'm surprised people can find my stories still even after it's been so long since I've updated. O.o

Any way I'll try to be better if I can it's just been really hectic lately. (I got kicked out of my house, married, and found WoW.) O.o

So anyway I'll start writing again. Hopefully more then I use to now that I'm at my new place. With my totally awesome husband. :D (that's just cool to say)

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to get to class. (as soon as he found out what his schedule was) He quickly got dressed and rushed out of the room before any of the other boys had even woken up.

The new teachers looked so interesting he couldn't wait to find out when he had class with them. The Great Hall was more crowded this morning then normal with people who seemed to be as eager to find out their schedules as he was. Mostly Ravenclaws.

Putting food on his plate his eyes wandered the hall looking for Professor McGonagall. He sat there for twenty minutes waiting while the hall filled up with more and more students. He wasn't even eating, to exited and restlessly picked at his food. Hermione had joined him just a few minutes ago and even Ron was only a minute or two behind her.

By the anticipation in the room this looked like it was going to be an interesting year. McGonagall finally started passing out schedules and Harry grabbed his and opened it as quickly as possible.

Monday: History of Magic: 14:00

"Professor?" Harry called after Professor McGonagall. "When are the first classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"We'll there is one right before lunch but the second one isn't until two this afternoon. Why do you ask?"

"Er... Just curious." Harry turned around quickly and started eating as quickly as possible.

Hermione was looking at Harry strangely but he didn't care. There was something different about these teachers, other then the obvious, and he wanted to know what it was.

------------

Lunch time took forever to pass and for once Harry was really looking forward to History of Magic. A first since his first week at Hogwarts. A group of third years down the table was having a strange conversation that he only caught some words too. But the ones he did catch had him leaning in, in an attempt to hear more.

"...is stranger then Moody...weirdest class...Binns...I heard...McGonagall during lunch...believe he's a priest."

The conversation was soon interrupted by one of their friends coming over to join the conversation with gossip about some girl in Ravenclaw. Harry sighed and went back to eating. They had a free period before History of Magic so Hermione dragged them off to get started on their studies for O.W.L.S.

"But Hermione it's the first day of school." Ron said as he reluctantly followed her. Harry was just glad for an excuse to keep him occupied, although he keep checking the time. Twenty minutes before class started Harry packed up and headed up to the class. Ron and Hermione rushed after him.

"I can't understand why you are so exited to get to class." Hermione said as she caught up to him. "Especially after what happened at the Opening Feast."

"But that was awesome!" Ron exclaimed, hints of adoration leaking through. Hermione turned and glared at him.

"How can you say that? That was the most horrid thing possible. Think of all the poor first and second years! They will be scarred for life! Even McGonagall was horrified!"

Harry and Ron shared a look and snickered. Hermione still worshiped everything Professor McGonagall said.

They were the first ones to get to the class but not by much. The class was quickly filled with students. The last person to get there was surprisingly (according to Hermione) Professor Sanzo.

Harry didn't know what he was expecting when Sanzo walked into the room but he had thought it would be something either like Mad-Eye yelling Constant Vigilance or maybe like Professor Lupin with a kind smile and a new creature to show them.

When Sanzo walked in he was something Harry had never seen before. He sighed when he looked at the students waiting patiently for him and a small vein started pulsing on his forehead. He didn't say anything at all, just walked to the front of the class and sat down behind his desk, took one more look at the students, then reached into his robes and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it he breathed the smoke in slightly and seemed to relax just a little bit.

The door opened in a rush and Professor McGonagall stomped in. "Priest Sanzo! I couldn't believe it when one of my third years told me that you were smoking in front of the class. But to know that it was the truth and not just a..."

"Achoo!"

McGonagall looked down at the priest slightly confused. "Do you have a cold?"

Sanzo glared at her for a moment. "No."

"Anyway you must know that it's against school rules to sm..."

"Achoo!" Sanzo had his eyes closed and seemed to be attempting to ignore the angry professor next to him.

"If you are sick go get a pepper up potion from Madam P..."

"I told you I'm not sick." Sanzo interrupted her, his eyes still closed. "Achoo!"

"If your not sick then why are you sneezing?" McGonagall looked annoyed and vaguely curious.

Hakkai who was sitting in the back of the room, behind a barrier to make sure that Sanzo behaved, took down the barrier scaring a few of the students sitting in the back, and laughed. "Sanzo doesn't get sick." He said walking to the front of the class. "Unless poisoned of course which has happened a few times. But don't worry he's just suffering from some allergies."

McGonagall, and most of the class, blinked at him for a moment."What is he allergic to?"

"Hakkai if you tell her I will shot you."

"Oh come on Sanzo it's not that bad. And the Merciful Goddess did warn you when she assigned you for this job that..."

Bang!

Everyone ducked under their desks, peaking up carefully to see if he had put the gun away. Sanzo was standing up with his gun pointed straight at Hakkai.

"Achoo!"

Hakkai sighed and turned to McGonagall. "A lot of people are allergic to cats. Unfortunately some, like Sanzo, are also allergic to people who turn into cats. Hehehehe..."

Bang!

"Now come one Sanzo that wasn't that bad."

"Get out now. If I see you anymore today I will kill you."

"Okay, okay, I'll leave."

"Achoo!"

Hakki walked out of the class room softly snickering to himself. Professor McGonagall, on the other hand was slowly turning an interesting shade of red.

McGonagall made a hasty retreat from the room pausing at the door to say "D..Don't smoke in front of the students." then disappeared.

Small snickers could be heard from the students, but they tried not to attract the attention of the irritated priest. Harry glanced sideways at Hermione and had to hold back a laugh at her horrified look at McGonagall's clumsy departure. If what had happened so far was an indication this class would be interesting at the very least.

"Okay lets begin class. Everyone pull out your books and pick a page and read. I don't feel like dealing with questions today...What do you want... Seamus?" Sanzo asked the vein on his head pulsing visibly.

"Aren't you going to teach us Magical History?"

"... I was assigned this job, that doesn't mean I know anything about your history. Plus I hate teaching. People hanging on your every word as if the Buddha was speaking himself. That's annoying as hell." A strange look appeared as if remembering to many monks that had done just that. Harry didn't envy him his position although his wasn't much different except people didn't hang on everything he said.

The class settled for a few minutes as everyone read though their books and some took naps. Professor Sanzo didn't seem to care either way. He just sat in front of the class finishing his cigarette.

"What?"

Harry jumped at the sudden noise from the front of the classroom.

"How did you become a Sanzo priest?" Hermione asked putting her hand down. "And why would a priest carry a gun in his robes? Aren't Sanzo priest suppose to be the most spiritual priests?"

"My master gave me the job because everyone else were idiots." Sanzo said glaring at her to let her know that the subject was closed. "The gun was a gift for becoming a Sanzo. As for Sanzo's being the most spiritual? How the hell should I know?"

Hermione sighed at not getting the answers she wanted. And went back to reading.

Sanzo walked around the class for a little bit, Harry's eyes trailing him. Sanzo grimaced in discomfort and then pushed down the outer robes until they fell around his waist. Harry's quill dropped from his limp fingers. Sanzo was wearing leather. And not just any type of leather either. He was wearing bondage leather. The tie me up and do what ever you want with me type of leather. Why the hell was he wearing that?

Sanzo heard the quill drop and arched an eyebrow at Harry as if wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Harry's quill had also attracted the attention of a few of the students around him and Harry distinctly heard a squeak from one of the girls next to him.

The priest rolled his eyes and went back to his desk picking up a book that had been sitting on it he reached into his robes again and pulled a pair of reading glasses. Harry wondered how he could look so focused and ignore the people staring at him so thoroughly.

The class was pretty calm after that and although there were a few whispers here and there around the class nothing else interesting happened. At the end of class Sanzo stood up and setting his book aside.

"I want everyone to write a 3 foot paper on what they remember from the last few years of History of Magic due next time. Class dismissed."

The students scrambled to leave the class to discuss the new teacher. Harry was trying to gather his things as slowly as possible and kept glancing at the priest who had gone back to reading his book.

When half of the students had left there was a sudden pounding of footsteps from the hallway.

"SANZO!!!!"

Priest Sanzo groaned slightly and turned towards the youngest (?) person in his group who was rushing through the door at top speeds.

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!!!"

"Goku lower your voice I think the Ox king can hear you from here."

"Sorry." Goku said sheepishly. "Anyway there are these really weird creatures living here and they live behind a painting of a fruit basket! And they said they would make me anything I wanted to eat! As much as I want! Whenever I want! And I don't have to pay for it!"

"You never pay for it anyway remember? We have the gold credit card the three heads gave me."

"Oh yeah." Then Goku started bouncing around the room naming all the food he was going to have for dinner. Harry thought that all the things he listed could feed a small country for years.

Later that night while lying in bed he though back on the new teachers. They were definitely different and in a way that was not normal in the magical world. They weren't werewolves or vampires. They didn't seem to care about blood purity. None of them had a weird eye. They were just different. And they seemed relaxed and secure in themselves as if they were in charge of their lives and they didn't care what others though.

Even though you knew that they had a rough time (if what happened in the Great Hall was anything to go by) they didn't show it.

Harry turned over and fell asleep. Thoughts of the next school year disappearing like a fog in the wind.


End file.
